Devices relating to air registers and various attachments thereto, and devices for treating air are well known in the ar. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,496,326 shows an air purifier which consists of a deodorant holder which can be hung upon a wall, for instance in a clothes closet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,584 illustrates a deodorizing air vent attachment. The device comprises a vent fitting mounting surface and a deodorant holding region supported by the mounting surface. The deodorant holding region is itself ventilated for air dispersal of the deodorant supported in the holding region. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,487 defines a warm air register filter and scent dispenser. A frame carries a variable flow scent dispenser and supports an air filter. The frame, dispenser and filter are inserted as a unit into a forced air heating and/or cooling system duct adjacent to the duct outlet through a floor or wall register. The scent dispenser is a container for scented air freshening material and has apertures through opposite walls which are disposed traversely to the direction of air flow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,653 discloses a house freshener consisting of a basket fitting holding an air filter which is attached directly to the duct covering grill within a room. Various air fresheners and germicidal agents may be retained within a particular basket attached to a grill, as can a charcoal filtering agent, and in one preferred embodiment, a plurality of these baskets may be interconnected to enhance the effectiveness of the invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,051 portrays a scented air filter for use with a forced air handling system. The filter has a pad of air-permeable material held in a bordering frame. The bordering frame has a generally U-shaped cross section with an opposing legs extending a short distance over the edge of the pad of air-permeable material. A scented material is placed in the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,669 comprises a method an apparatus for dispensing scent into the air. The device includes an inner cylindrical member with vents with a retaining carriage which is capable of housing at least two separate and distinct scented media, and an outer cylindrical member with vents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,822 consists of a vent scent adapter having a housing having a front face with vents and a support on a backside for securing the housing to a vent of a blower system. A fragrance block having angular passages is inserted into the housing so that air from the blower system passes through the fragrance block and out through the vents in the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,078 describes an apparatus for providing a scent. The device includes a reusable holder having a connecting means and a scented card insertable into the holder. The connecting means can be a clip which is connectable to a louver of an air duct outlet register of a forced air system or to a fan guard of a utility fan. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,547,636 and 5,861,128 include a scented air refreshening device and method of making same. An air freshening device is made from a solution of a polymer and a fragrant material, which is applied to an air permeable substrate. A solid fragrant residue is formed on the substrate. The air freshening device is attached to an air filter in a forced air heating, ventilating, or cooling system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,168 depicts an aromatic filter system for an HVAC system. The system has a rectangular frame with a central opening. A conventional filter spans the central opening for interaction with the incoming forced air. A grid spans the filter on the incoming side, the grid presenting a plurality of horizontal and vertical spaced-apart strands having aromatic particle impregnated therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,791 shows a fragrance dispenser for air treatment apparatus. The device is used in conjunction with an air circulation system of a building for impregnating the air with an aromatic scent. The device comprises a combination of integrally mixed plastic with a scent substance formed through a manufacturing process that produces a shape for the device which permits it to be removably attached to an air filter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,310 illustrates a grill/filter mounting assembly for mounting in the exit or entrance wall opening of a forced air duct wherein the duct plate may be installed in a hinged relation to the duct enabling easy access to the duct opening.